Abre los ojos
by Altariel-Jaina
Summary: EL NACIMIENTO DE REMUS LUPIN...Años 60: aunque Grindelwald ha caido, nuevas nubes se dibujan en el horizonte.En este ambiente nacen unos jovenes que cambiaran el curso de la historia del mundo magico para siempre(un fic de los Merodeadores)
1. Chocolate

**Nota de la autora: **bueno, aquí estoy otra vez!!!Con nuevo formato, ideas y, increíblemente, argumento.

Lo primero es lo primero: Siento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, pero he tenido cosas que hacer, ademas de planear esto muy cuidadosamente.

Dicho esto, a otras cosas.

Primero, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? no continuara. Cualquiera que quiera hacerse con el fic, que me envie un mail con su nick para que lea algo suyo y sera suyo sin demasiados problemas. Sera tan suyo que se lo podra trasladar a su pagina y cambiar lo que quiera. Peor espero que me dedique algun capitulo;-)

Segundo, ademas de empezar este nuevo ciclo de historias, me dedicare a otros fandoms, como pueden ser El Señor de los Anillos, Piratas del Caribe o Star Wars(de la antigua trilogía, no esa basura que están haciendo ahora).

Tercero, este es MI GRAN PROYECTO. Bueno, la precuela. Bastante recomendable si se va a seguir las series. No os preocupeis porque me dedicare a el en cuerpo y alma. He estado trabajando en el mucho tiempo.

Cuarto, aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review en los ultimos tiempo, que sepais que, aunque no escribiendo, si he estado al loro con eso.

Dicho esto os presento el fic

**Titulo: **Abre los ojos.

**Rating: **G

**Spoilers:** todos los libros. Si, probablemente incluidos los de Quidditch y Bestias fantasticas. Y por supuesto, el quinto libro.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio, blablabla, blablabla...Bueno, si fuera mio...estaria aquí escribiendo esto?No. Ya os lo digo. Estaria en la Polinesia o haciendo un crucero. O ambas cosas. Lo que es seguro es que Tom Ryddle seria para mi. Lo tendría guardado en un bolsillo. Tenedlo en cuenta.

**Resumen(mas largo):** Los años 60: un periodo de cambio para el mundo entero, un periodo de revolución y renovación. Ser joven estaba de moda, por primera vez en la historia. Grindelwald ha caído y, aunque se perciben tiempos oscuros por llegar, en medio de todo hay una luz: en este ambiente, nació una generación de jóvenes magos que cambiaria el curso de la historia para siempre.

**Series:** Parte de las Crónicas de los Merodeadores(precuela)

**Advertencia:** Estas pequeñas series sirven para conocer a los personajes y sus familias, pero estan envueltas en un tono decididamente mas ligero y comico de lo que seran las series mismas. Aun cuando tendran humor, tendran tambien mucho drama y accion, pues les he cogido gusto durante mi larga ausencia. Seran frecuentes los temas adultos y de madurez, que seran menos graciosos pero proporcionan mucho mas desarrollo de los personajes. Esto no quiere decir que no habra humor(claro que lo habra!) sino que este no sera el enfoque principal como en mis anteriores fics. Quedais advertidos.

_"Cuando naciste, tu llorabas y todos a tu alrededor sonreían._

_Vive tu vida de forma que cuando mueras, tu sonrías y todos a tu alrededor lloren"_

CHOCOLATE 

"No puedo con mi alma", pensó Robert Potter mientras subía los escalones de su casa tras aparecerse. "Si hubiera una amenaza inmediata de exterminación de este mundo y yo fuera el único capaz de salvarlo, íbamos listos."

Era bien entrada la noche en Godric's Hollow, y las luces del pueblo en el lecho del valle eran muy escasas, tan solo diminutas luciérnagas en un océano de oscuridad tan solo iluminado por las estrellas. Aquel 31 de Marzo soplaba una brisa helada, de esas que se introducen bajo la ropa y hacen que su textura sea húmeda de puro fría.

Vamos, una noche muy inapropiada para regresar tarde del trabajo. Y en este caso, "tarde" era conciliador.

Robert se quito la capa en el oscuro recibidor, y subió la escalera de la pequeña casa de campo, tanteando con las manos por delante. Llego a su habitación, a mitad del pasillo. La cama estaba deshecha, pero no la ocupaba nadie. La luz del baño estaba encendida, por lo que no se preocupo.

Se dirigió a la cama y se desvistió, estremeciéndose de frío. Se puso el pijama de algodón blanco y, sin siquiera preocuparse de lavarse los dientes, se metió en la cama, sonriendo de gusto al sentir el contacto de la almohada con su mejilla.

"Ahora ni siquiera el mismo Grindelwald seria capaz de arrancarme de aquí." Pensó contento, relajando su cuerpo cansado. Oyó unos pasos vacilantes que provenían del baño y una figura recortada contra la luz. Después oyó la firme voz de su esposa:

-Bobby, he roto aguas.

Obviamente debía ser una pesadilla. Y una de las peores. Decidió ignorarla.

-Bobby, que he roto aguas.

No.

-¡¡ROBERT!!

-Nooooooo-gimió hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada-Por favor, no. Solo por esta noche. Déjame dormir.

-¡¡LEVANTATE!!-dijo ella, irritada.

-Es absolutamente _imposible_ que nuestro hijo haya decidido nacer hoy. Entiéndelo. Seguro que es una falsa alarma. Vuelve a dormir.

Por unos segundos reino el silencio en la habitación y el creyó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero se equivocaba.

-_¡Wingardium leviosa!_

El respetable señor Potter se elevo dos metros en el aire, voló por encima de la cama y aterrizo en el suelo de la forma mas indigna imaginable.

-Vamos, Robert.

-Si-murmuro medio dormido. Se levanto y vio a su mujer a la luz de la luna y la poca que provenía del baño. Estaba algo palida y tenia algunos problemas para caminar. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la situación y fue a ayudarla a bajar los escalones.

Saliendo del cuarto se chocaron con dos siluetas que venían de mas al fondo del pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué pasa, Robert?

-Apartaos-dijo firmemente-Tenemos un hijo en camino-y cogió a su esposa en brazos para ahorrarla la bajada.

Las dos figuras le siguieron.

-Oh, Grace, eso es fantástico.

-Querida, que maravillosa noticia.

Los cuatro magos fueron al salón y se detuvieron frente a la chimenea.

-Jane, coge los polvos.

Una de las figuras agarro un cuenco de la repisa de la chimenea, mientras la otra extrajo una varita del bolsillo del pijama y apunto a los leños.

-_Incendio._

La chimenea se encendió y la primera figura echo un puñado de polvos que tornaron las llamas verdes.

Robert se introdujo en el fuego, gritando "¡Hospital San Mungo!" y desapareció.

*============================================================*

El Hospital San Mungo nunca estaba tranquilo, ni siquiera a aquellas horas de la noche. En cuanto Robert llego, le dieron instrucciones sobre a donde dirigirse. Ahora corría por los pasillos como un maniaco, con una mujer en brazos. La gente se apartaba a su paso.

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!-grito de dolor Grace. Las contracciones habían empezado, y Grace cada vez se retorcía mas y cada vez era mas difícil de sostener.

Finalmente, al doblar la esquina, vio el ala especial, apartada del resto del edificio, que era el Ala de Nacimientos. Se precipito sobre la puerta.

-Ayuda!-grito-Mi mujer esta de parto!

La gente se le quedo mirando.

-Pero bueno, ¿es que no van a hacer nada?-pregunto indignado.

Inmediatamente unos enfermeros muy voluminosos cogieron a Grace y la depositaron en una camilla, conduciéndola hacia los quirófanos. Una medico hablaba a través de un aparato pequeño con alguien.

-Tenemos un parto en el quirófano 9, parece bastante avanzado. Que traigan tila y corteza de enebro diluida en apofosinqueno. No, ya se que seria malo. Es para el padre.

*============================================================*

Habían pasado tres cuartos de hora. Robert estaba que se subía por las paredes. Eran alrededor de las 5 y media de la madrugada, y el no haber dormido le daba un aire de drogado horrible, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con hiperactividad.

Jane y Ofidio conversaban en voz baja y le miraban con una mezcla de miedo y compasión.

Los gritos y respiraciones forzadas todavía se oían, entremezclados con algunas maldiciones horrible concernientes al señor Potter, y promesas de poner cese a las actividades matrimoniales de por la noche.

Finalmente, un llanto infantil rompió la rutina. Todos en el pasillo se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el quirófano 9, siendo interceptados por la doctora, que salió a recibirlos.

-Todo ha ido bien-dijo sonriendo-el parto ha progresado con normalidad y deberían poder entrar a verla ahora. Tiene usted un hijo precioso, señor Potter-le evaluó con su mirada profesional y frunció el ceño-¿Se ha tomado usted el calmante?

El la miro, incrédulo-¿Cómo quería que me tomara un calmante cuando mi hijo estaba naciendo? Esta usted loca.

-Haremos una cosa, señor Potter. Usted entra a ver a su esposa ahora y acto seguido se toma el calmante. ¿De acuerdo?

Ansioso por verla, Robert accedió, y entro en la sala seguido de sus cuñados.

Allí, cansada pero feliz, se encontraba Grace, con un bulto envuelto en una manta entre los brazos.

-¡Grace!-dijeron los tres a la vez.

Ella sonrió y les enseño el bultito-Ahora duerme. Debemos dejarle así para que descanse.

-¿Y tu que tal estas?-pregunto Ofidio, como buen hermano.

-Yo estoy bien. Cansada, pero viviré. Me he enfrentado con cosas peores.

Muy cierto, teniendo en cuenta su trabajo.

-Olvídate del trabajo, querida. No vas a volver al campo de batalla en algún tiempo-dijo Jane-Ahora necesitas recuperar fuerzas. Hoff y yo vamos a buscarte un refrigerio.

Ambos se marcharon, ofidio protestando que se quería quedar con su hermana, mientras era arrastrado fuera de la habitación para dejar intimidad a la pareja.

Robert la miro, sonrojándose.

-Grace, sobre lo de antes...

-No te disculpes, bobo. Se que no has estado durmiendo bien. Y he sido muy mala embarazada, ¿eh? Bueno, ya no te torturare mas con antojos.

Robert respiró, aliviado, dando gracias a Merlín y todos sus antepasados por tenerla de tan buen humor. Miro con curiosidad el bultito.

-¿Puedo...?

Grace frunció el ceño-Mas tarde. Ahora tomate ese calmante y duerme antes de que te desplomes. Parece que el que lo haya tenido seas tu.

Sonriendo, Robert salió a coger la taza y se metió de nuevo en la habitación. Por el camino vio su reflejo. Si, tenia un aspecto lamentable.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y fue tomándose el contenido de la taza hablando en voz suave con su esposa, acariciándole la mejilla y....no supo cuando se quedo dormido.

*============================================================*

Un rayo de luz despertó a Robert demasiado pronto para su gusto. Levanto la cabeza con los ojos casi cerrados y miro alrededor.

La habitación estaba iluminada por el sol. Jane y Ofidio no habían aparecido aun y Grace dormía, agarrando a su hijo con firmeza.

Un gorgoteo alerto a Robert de que había alguien mas despierto.

Tan silencioso como le era posible, Robert se inclino sobre el bultito con una mezcla de curiosidad y emoción....

...y un par de ojos color chocolate le devolvieron la mirada. Ojos almendrados color chocolate, risueños y activos.

Robert se rió entre dientes-Vaya, nos vas a dar montones de problemas. Estoy seguro que los espíritus de mis padres me van a castigar contigo, en venganza a lo que fue criarme a mi. Seguro que se están riendo, estén donde estén.

El bebe pareció decir con los ojos: "No tienes idea".

-¡Grace!-la llamo en voz baja-¡Grace!

Su mujer cerro los párpados muy fuerte y los abrió, con aire somnoliento.

-Mira, Grace...tiene los ojos color chocolate...como tu.

Los dulces ojos de Grace se iluminaron.

-Lo que significa que yo gane la apuesta-dijo muy satisfecha-Me debes una cena en Magriz.

Robert puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a centrar su atención en el bebe-Bueno, entonces ya sabemos como se llamara, ¿no?

-Si-dijo ella muy seria-Eufrasio.

-Que bonito-dijo él, con sarcasmo-Eufrasio Potter.

-Bonifacio.

-Aun mejor.

-¿Ofidio?

-Por encima de mi cadáver-gruño.

Ella le miro con ojos iluminados y él no pudo por menos que volver a  sonreír.

-James-dijeron ambos a la vez.

Y así fue.


	2. Esmeralda

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el segundo capitulo. Estaba pensando que si tienen éxito quiza escriba tmaibn los nacimientos de los slytherin de esta generación(Sevvie y tal). Peor antes los reviews:

**Kurogane:** Muchas gracias. Y tu tranquila, que este lo continuo. Me he pasado un monton de tiempo preparándolo y documentándome. Por supuesto que puedes hacerte con WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? Simplemente pon que lo primero es mio, que lo siguiente es tuyo, lo mucho que me aprecias...esteee...pus, se me colo(jeje). Bueno, pues eso. Si quieres, me dices adonde quieres llevarlo, peor no estas obligada. Si quieres consultarme algo no tienes mas que escribirme(al mail, porfa, no aquí). ¿asiq te gustan las mismas parejas que a mi?que guay!¿Y que mas fandoms te gustan?

**Faramara:**glubs Bueno, auqi etsa el proximo...ya sabes que tenog un regalito para ti...hoy he estaod en tu casa y mañana tambien(que cosas). A ti no te escribo ni con punto ni cosas coherentes asumelo.

**Hikaru in Azkaban:** James era un bicho. Pero uno bueno. ¿puedes creer que mi propio nacimiento fue mas o menos asi? Excepto que mi nombre ya lo tenian decidido(menos mal, sino lo mismo me llamaba Eufrasia).

**Luli-chan:** No, el mail era por si alguien queria retomar el fic de WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?. Para este me conformo con un review(jeje). Muchas gracias y besotes

Ha llegado a mi atención que tengo un problema como la dislexia peor en gilipollas, porq yo disléxica no soy y no se ni escribir. Por favor, si veis cosas como "peor" en lugar de "pero" o "estaod" en lugar de "estado" simplemente pensad en lo idiota que soy e ignoradlo.

**Abre los ojos,** por **Jaina-Altariel **(precuela de las Crónicas de los Merodeadores)

=============================================================

ESMERALDA

"No puede haber nada mas aburrido que esto" pensó Rose Evans, agitando distraídamente el vaso "¿Por qué las mujeres siempre hablan de temas tan idiotas?"

-Y entonces me dijeron que no podía entrar así al local. ¡Y desde luego me pareció fatal, porque el vestido era realmente precioso! Esos lunares lo alegraban, no le quitaban solemnidad.

"Oh, no, desde luego" Rose suspiro. Solo hablaban de recetas de cocina, de lo maravillosos que eran sus hijos y de los vestidos que se habían comprado o querían comprarse.

-Y Bob, por supuesto, no insistió. ¡Es que los hombres son unos blandengues! En vez de echarle el rapapolvo que se merecía...

"Por dios, ¿se puede ser mas cursi? Rapapolvo. No lo dice ni mi madre" pensó. Claro, que su madre no era exactamente una mujer normal.

-¡Tranquila, Lindsey, no estas sola!  Jonathan también me hizo pasar un mal rato el otro día en el tren, cuando volvimos de Gales. ¡Se durmió y se puso a roncar!

-¡Oh, que horror!-dijeron las demás.

"Pobre Johnny". Si, otro tema de conversación muy apreciado era el quejarse de los maridos.

-Pues ya os podéis imaginar. ¿Y tu, Rose?

Rose se incorporo ligeramente-No, Alan y yo estamos muy bien.

-Claro, con una niña tan adorable como Petu. Y con el bebe que viene en camino...-dijo, señalando el hinchado vientre de la mujer.

Rose lo acaricio, sonriendo-Si. Estamos muy ilusionados. Me gustaría que fuera un chico, pero Alan dice que quiere otra niña. Dice que lo niños son muy malos, que si hay alguien que lo sepa es él, que fue uno.

-¡Oh, no, los niños no son malos! Mi Billy...

Rose volvió a desconectar. Miro un momento hacia el jardín, donde los 6 niños iban y venían. Chequeo que su hija estaba bien y después desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban los hombres.

Su marido tenia la misma cara de mortal aburrimiento que ella. Miraba hacia arriba y parecía que contaba, tal vez las moscas que pasaban.

Tal vez no fueran las mujeres, pensó Rose. Tal vez solo eran sus vecinos.

Se habían mudado hacia poco a Privet Drive, justo después del nacimiento de su hija Petunia. Querían alejar a la niña del ambiente contaminado y agobiante de Edimburgo y llevarla a un sitio con jardines y tranquilidad. Privet Drive se ajustaba a sus demandas, un pequeño vecindario de gente muy correcta, donde todo el mundo se conocía y nunca pasaba nada.

Y también aburrido. Mortalmente aburrido. Sus casa eran aburridas, sus jardines eran aburridos y sus habitantes eran aburridos.

Pero claro, aunque ambos trabajaran(algo no muy normal y que había sorprendido a las ociosas señoras de la vecindad)y aunque Alan fuera un abogado haciendo oposiciones para juez y con grandes posibilidades de conseguirlo, la casa les había costado muy cara y no podían irse ahora.

¡Echaba tanto de menos su Escocia natal! Rose siempre se enorgullecía de ser lo que ella llamaba una "escocesa pura sangre". Desde luego su cabello rojo, pálida piel y amor al whisky lo atestiguaban. Poca gente bebía con tanto entusiasmo y aguantaba tan bien el alcohol como la señora Evans.

-¡Mama!

Se volvió para ver como Petunia se acercaba con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en su cara. La niña había heredado la piel pálida de su madre, el larguísimo cuello y las facciones, que recordaban un poco a las de un caballo. Pero era tan rubia como su padre.

Al ver que su madre se disponía a levantarse para ir a su encuentro, la niña dejo de avanzar, esperando que la llevaran en brazos. Rose suspiro.

"Y tan vaga como él, también"

Pero en cuanto se levanto, Rose sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.

-¡Oh!-exclamo.

-¿Qué ocurre, querida?

-He...he roto aguas-contesto Rose, como si fuera desconcertante. Al instante se produjo un revuelo.

-Oh, querida, siéntate-dijo Daisy cogiéndola del brazo.

-No, no, es mejor que se mueva-la contradijo Mona, asiéndola del otro.

Un bollo se acerco a su cara-Querida, comete este bollo, que vas a necesitar mucha energía...

-¿Mama?-llego de nuevo Petu, esta vez con un temblor en la voz.

Rose estaba a punto de gritar cuando un par de fuertes brazos la asieron por la cintura desde atrás y la apartaron suavemente peor con firmeza.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-dijo Alan, preocupado.

-Alan...-dijo Rose volviéndose hacia el, y sus grandes ojos castaños parecían el doble de grandes de lo normal-Alan, he roto aguas.

Alan abrió mucho los ojos e inmediatamente la paso un brazo por la cintura.

-Camina hacia el coche, cariño.

-¿Quereís que os lleve?-se ofreció Jonathan.

-No, gracias. Nos las apañaremos solos. Pero os agradecería que cuidarais de Petu hasta que pueda venir a buscarla para ver a su nuevo hermano-pidió Alan.

-Claro. No hay problema.

-¿Mama?-volvio a decir la pequeña-¿Qué la pasa?

-Mama y yo nos vamos un momento. Peor mañana vendré a recogerte y tendrás un nuevo hermanito. O mejor, hermanita.

Rose le lanzo una mirada asesina. Alan rio.

El matrimonio se metió en el coche y este se alejo calle abajo, en dirección al hospital.

-¡MAMA!-grito Petunia.

-Cielo, Mama se ha ido a traer al mundo a un niño. Eso es algo muy importante,¿sabes?

-¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡YO QUIERO A MI MAMA!-y se echo a llorar. Lindsey la cogió en brazos, y con una mirada de disculpa la metió en la casa. Los demás adultos se quedaron fuera, mirando el lugar por el que el coche había desaparecido.

-Pobre Rose. Menuda cara lleva-comento Richard.

-Idiota-le espeto su esposa-Es un momento muy importante y muy emotivo: va a dar a luz a su hijo.

-Si, ya-mascullo su marido alejándose-Como si su parto hubiera sido un cuento de hadas.

===========================================================

El Hospital Chiswick estaba sorprendentemente lleno. Para distraerse, Alan pensó en que podía haber causado aquello.

"No es verano, ni invierno, ni primavera; es decir, ni insolaciones, quemaduras, catarros, gripe ni tampoco alergia. Es 31 de Marzo. ¿Qué diablos hace toda esta gente aquí?"

-¡Perdone! ¿Adonde tengo que ir?

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Me he cortado el dedo...

"Vale" pensó "Y yo tengo un hijo en camino...Mejor dicho, una hija".

Tenia la sensación de que iba a ser una niña. Tenia que serlo. Una niña morena y de ojos azules, como los de Petu y él...

"Aunque tal vez seria mejor que heredara los de Rose. O me pegara. Bueno, de hecho me pegara de todos modos" pensó suspirando. Todavía recordaba los días después del parto de Petunia. Hacia ya dos años, pero fueron tan espantosos que los recordaba como si fueran ayer.

"Nunca pensé que se pudiera tener antojo de anchoas con nata..."pensó, estremeciéndose.

Después se puso a mirar a los pacientes, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no los veía. El señor Evans era un hombre paciente, pero no tanto.

"Venga...¿qué pasa? Ya deberían haber salido..."

-¿Señor Evans?

Alan se volvió-¿Si?-su rostro se ilumino-¡Harry!

Harry Cleming, doctor del matrimonio y amigo de la infancia de Alan sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ambos hombres se abrazaron.

-Me encantaría estar todo el día aquí, hablando, pero hay dos hermosas mujercitas que te esperan en la 102. Yo por mi parte me voy a por un lingotazo de ginebra. Traer hijos de amigos al mundo es lo peor que hay-y se alejo, contoneándose.

Alan sonrió como un idiota mientras se dirigía a la habitación 102. Había notado que eran "mujercitas".

============================================================

Rose estaba recostada y parecía muy cansada, pero los ojos la relucían espectacularmente. Alan la besó cariñosamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto divertido-¿No querías que fuera niño?

Ella le miro, ofendida-Quiero a todas mis niños muchísimo, independientemente de si son lo que esperaba o no.

-Vale-dijo el, acariciándola el pelo-Venga, ¿qué pasa?

Ella sonrió.

-Mírala los ojos, Alan.

Alan se levanto y se dirigió a la cunita donde reposaba el bebe. Estaba muy despierto, y cuando le vio le obsequio con una maravillosa sonrisa desdentada.

Alan rió entre dientes-No me sonrías así que no podré negarte nada.

Y se fijó en sus ojos.

-Son los ojos de tu madre...-dijo, maravillado. Rose se rió.

-Si. Ya suponía que te gustarían-se acomodo y cerró los ojos-Todavía no he olvidado el día en que nos conocimos.

-¡Ey! Se acababa de teñir el pelo y llevaba un vestido realmente espectacular. Y tu te habías acostado muy tarde.

-Yo tendría todas las ojeras que tu quieras, pero no todas las mujeres tienen un marido que primero le entró a sus madres.

Alan refunfuñó y bajó la mirada de nuevo. Parecía que la pequeña también estaba cansada, pues parpadeaba muy deprisa, intentando vencer el sueño.

-Parecen esmeraldas...-observo su padre. Luego paso suavemente sus dedos por la cabeza-El famoso pelo rojo...-comento con diversión-No quiera Dios que vaya acompañado del temperamento también...

-Mhmmm...-murmuro ella, medio dormida.

-¿Qué flor?-pregunto el hombre tras unos segundos. En la familia de su esposa era tradición que las mujeres tuvieran nombres de flores.

-Lily-llegó la somnolienta replica-Pequeña y alegre.

Alan se quedó un rato mas acariciando el rostro de su nueva hija hasta que la respiración de su esposa se reguló. Después bajo la mirada hacia la niña y dijo dulcemente:

-Lilianne, pues.


	3. Oro

**Nota de la autora: **Wow, cuanto ha tardado esto! Permitid que os explique porque. Se ha borrado entero el disco duro del ordenador. He perdido ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO lo que tenia guardado, y era mucho. Pero en fin...

Lo mio con el slash es increíble...¿Habeis visto la peli del Rey Arturo?Si la habeis visto, decidme que visteis tanto Arturo/Lancelot como vi yo...ademas, el final era una mierda y sobraba muchísimo. Lancelot esta buenísimo. De hehco, todos lo estan. Tanto es asi que hemos decidido escribir Faramara y yo un fic a medias sobre Arturo y sus caballeros, pero sera una mezcla entre la película, el autentico ciclo artúrico y nuestras locas ideas. Ni que decir tiene que habra slash(que probablemente correra de mi cuenta, ya que ella esta flipada con Tristan). Pasaos por alli y leedlo, anda, y luego poned que os parece. Nuestro nick sera **Bianca SolderiniandGabrielle de Lioncourt.** Especialmente indicado para amantes de Lancelot, Tristan y el slash con Lancelot. Si, eso.

Ahora unas contestaciones a los reviews:

**Emily Evans: **muchas gracias, chica.

**Faramara:** Me das miedo...anda que no hace de los de La Coruña!Peor bueno, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.

**Ginn-potter:** quien sabe lo que deparara el futuro? Este fic en concreto no va a ser slash, pero es porque es una introducción a mi fic general mas amplio, en el que definitivamente SI habra slash(no puedo dejar de escribirlo).

Este capitulo va sobre el nacimiento de Remus, y se me vino a la cabeza visitando Paris(cuando lo leais sabréis porqué). Paris es mi ciudad preferida de todas las que conozco(y no son pocas) y el frances me encanta. Por desgracia, los parisinos me parece que son una gente muy orde, por muy buenos que esten los tios.

Por **Jaina-Altariel**, parte de las **Crónicas de los Merodeadores.**

-Esta noche habrá luna nueva.

Marie Lupin se volvió desde la valla de madera del porche hacia el interior de su casa. Su silueta quedo recortada contra el sol poniente, cuyos rayos rojizos ya cubrian los bosques que circundaban la casa.

-Marie...

Ella dio la espalda a la voz y contemplo la puesta de sol.

Unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura. Unos labios suaves besaron su hombro.

-Marie, deberías descansar.

Al cabo de un rato, ella se volvió.

-Fel...-se detuvo, insegura-Fel, estoy bien. Pero sabes que no quiero seguir así. Nunca he criticado tus elecciones o tus acciones, pero esto...

Él la besó-No pasara nada. De verdad.

Ella trago saliva y asintió. Se volvió una vez mas hacia los bosques que circundaban la casa.

-Se que tienes miedo...-dijo él tras un rato-Pero no te preocupes. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Ella se volvió y le miro, con cierta diversión en la mirada.

-He aprendido a temer esa expresión.

-Al menos has vivido para hacerlo, _cherie._

Ella entrecerró los ojos, intentando disimular la sonrisa. Empezó a empujarle hacia el interior.

-Es usted un arrogante, _monsieur _Lupin-y le dio un empujón que le hizo caer en el diván del porche. Él la asió por la cintura y la recostó sobre él, con cuidado.

-Y es usted encantadora, _mademoiselle_ Rembrant-dijo, acariciando sus cabellos color miel-No se donde habría acabado sin su luz guía entre la oscuridad de Lyon.

-Seguramente en el cementerio. Y no de visita-ella se volvió, con los ojos brillantes-Siempre flirteando con el peligro. No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad?-le acaricio la mejilla-Te diré un secreto: es una de las cosas que te hacen mas irresistible.

-Mmm...¿y cuales son las otras? ¿Mi imponente físico? ¿Mi deslumbrante intelecto? ¿O mi dedicación a las actividades nocturnas?

-No me tires de la lengua, _cher._

Ambos rieron.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, él acariciando los cabellos de ella distraídamente, Marie rompió la quietud de la joven noche.

-Oye, Fel...¿sabes que quiero que nos vayamos, verdad? Que cuando nazcan los niños...

-Lo se, lo se. Dame un año, _cherie._ Un año y nos iremos.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto ella, pensativa.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-contesto él.

Ella giro la cabeza y fijó sus ojos azules en los dorados de su marido. Tras unos momentos murmuro:

-Grandísimo majadero...idiota...¡pero si ya lo tienes decidido!-y le empezó a dar collejas-¡Toma! ¡Toma!

Él se reía-¡Marie! ¡Seguro que te gusta! Hay muchas plantas y la fauna es fascinante.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cual es el "pero"?

-Pero...llueve-contesto él, entre risas.

-Vamos a ver...Un lugar con muchas plantas, fauna fascinante y donde llueve-se le iluminó el rostro- ¡San Petersburgo!

Él parpadeó. Ella se rió. Su risa se detuvo de pronto y le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Fel...ya vienen.

Su marido salto del diván y la cogió en brazos. Ella gritó de sorpresa.

-¡Fel! ¿Qué haces? ¿Estas loco? Puedo andar, ¿sabes?

Pero el hombre no la hizo caso y se metió en a casa, dirigiéndose directamente al salón. Ella gimio de repente.

-¡Oh!

-¡Calma! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Aguanta!-dijo él, con angustia. Cuando pasó la contracción, ella lo miro, incrédula.

-Fel...tranquilo, ¿eh?

Él la miró y forzó una sonrisa-Es que en las clases de pre-paternidad nos adoctrinan muy bien.

Se dirigió a la chimenea y cogió un puñado de polvos de una bolsita colgada a un lado. Los arrojo a las llamas, que encendió con solo mirarlas. La miró, obsequiándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Magia sin varita. Un pequeño truco del Jefe.

Después se introdujo en las llamas, que se habían tornado verdes, y dijo:

-¡A _Les trois Louises_!

Tras esto, desaparecieron.

Fèlix Lupin se dirigió a unos camilleros en cuanto aparecieron en el hospital mágico de Paris. A no mucha distancia de la Torre Eiffel, era un hospital lleno de gente a todas horas, y cierta relajación en el ambiente.

Los camilleros ayudaron a Marie a subirse a la camilla.

-¿Dónde esta el doctor?

-Ya viene-le contesto un camillero-¿Cómo se encuentra, señora?-preguntaron mientras Fèlix miraba a ambos lados del pasillo.

Una joven de unos 30 años salió apresuradamente de una habitación, recogiéndose el cabello rojizo. Se dirigió a la camilla y pregunto:

-¿Cuándo rompió aguas?

-Hará unos 15 minutos-se detuvo de pronto-¡Oh!

-Ya han comenzado las contracciones...¿ha realizado algún hechizo en la ultima media hora?

-Mi mujer es muggle-interino Fèlix. La doctora le miró por primera vez con unos felinos ojos verdes-Yo soy mago. Fèlix Lupin.

-Bien quítese de en medio-dijo ella haciendo un ademán impaciente. La camilla empezó a moverse hacia el quirófano-_Madame _Lupin, mi nombre es Sophie. Dígame como se siente en todo momento y váyame contando el resultado de las revisiones.

-Pues...-la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejando a Fèlix plantado en medio de un gran corredor de un gran hospital.

"Típica parisina", pensó el, con un resoplido.

Habían pasado casi dos horas y el hospital bullía de gente. Todo el rato pasaban por delante casos horribles que los medimagos trataban con total naturalidad. Fèlix se alegró de no haber optado por esa carrera al final. Había faltado poco.

Estaba intentando buscar una nueva distracción, habiendo explorado todo el pasillo y reflexionado sobre los días que quedaban para la siguiente luna llena(cuatro), pensado sobre si el que sus hijos nacieran un Lunes era un presagio, repasado mentalmente las cartas que tenía que escribir aquel 26 de Mayo al volver a casa...

De repente, una niña rubia con trenzas se acercó a él.

-_Oui, petite?_

-_Monsieur_, me han dicho que le dé esto-dijo, tendiéndole un pergamino doblado. Él miró el pergamino y volvió a subir la mirada.

-Creo que te confundes, _petite._

-No, me lo dijo ese señor de ahí-dijo señalando al final del pasillo. Allí no había nadie-¡Estaba allí, de verdad!-insistió ella-Vestía de negro y llevaba gafas de cristales violeta. Me dijo que le diera esto-repitió, tendiéndoselo nuevamente.

Fèlix vacilo, pero finalmente lo acepto.

-_Merci-_dijo educadamente.

La niña asintió y se le quedo mirando, expectante. Fèlix le devolvió la mirada, paciente. Pasado un rato, la niña se removió, impaciente.

-¿Qué es?

Fèlix sonrió-Eso es asunto mío, ¿no, _petite?_

Ella asintió de mala gana y se alejó, arrastrando los pies. Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, Fèlix desdobló el pergamino.

"Cuídate del Espectro de la Muerte. Cuídate de la Sombra que camina. Cuando la luna brille, la oirás que se aproxima.

_Te estaremos vigilando_

E 

Una elaborada "E" cerraba la nota. Fèlix se puso pálido y tragó saliva. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del quirófano y la doctora salió, sonriendo.

-Ha habido algunos problemas pero todo ha salido bien. Tiene dos hijos estupendos. Están en la habitación C3-y dicho aquello, la viva imagen de la vitalidad, se precipitó al otro lado del pasillo, donde una señora gritaba histérica con un bebe al que le crecía una ortiga en la frente.

Cuando Fèlix entró, Marie dormía en la cama, con la frente empapada en sudor. La acarició las ondulaciones que hacia el cabello sobre los hombros, distraídamente, y sus ojos se posaron en unas urnas de cristal, a las que se acercó.

Dos pequeñas formas las habitaban. Al acercarse, notó que una se agitaba continuamente. Miró fascinado como uno de los pequeños bracitos alzaba la manita, abriéndola y cerrándola sin parar, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

"Qué pequeño es" pensó "Qué frágil"

Su mirada se dirigió entonces a la otra figura, y se sorprendió al ver un par de ojos dorados idénticos a los suyos devolverle la mirada.

"¿Hereditarios?" se preguntó, asombrado. El bebe le miraba plácidamente, y de repente le sonrió.

El hombre apoyó la mano en el cristal.

"Romulus Jacques y Remus Jean Lupin. Mis hijos" pensó, sin creérselo.

Marie se agitó en la cama. Él volvió la mirada hacia allí.

-Ah. Hola-dijo ella, sonriéndole. Al ver que él se acercaba señaló con la cabeza a los niños-No, por favor. Admírales. Después de lo que me ha costado que estén aquí, es lo mínimo.

Él se quedó donde estaba y los miró. Tras unos segundos, sonrió.

-Son maravillosos.

-Más vale-dijo ella-Ven aquí-le invitó.

Cuando él se acercó a la cama, la sonrisa de ella desapareció.

-Fel, tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-contesto él, esquivamente.

-Fel...-dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano cuando se sentó a su lado.

Él trago saliva y sacó el pergamino doblado, lentamente.


End file.
